


Sleepover Science

by cerisedeterre



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Magic Fingers, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Canon, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerisedeterre/pseuds/cerisedeterre
Summary: "I’d like to learn about all the kinds of fun. Maybe some of them with you.”
Relationships: Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Revised version of my very flawed first She-Ra fic. I hope you like this one better! I wanted to get the joy, and not just the awkwardness, of being with someone who's willing to talk about everything. Science!

Glimmer’s slept in the same bed for as long as she can remember. She’s keeping it even though she’s now the Queen: it helps her feel safe. Especially when she goes to bed before Bow. He sleeps less than she does; always has. She used to curl up in a ball all by herself. Now the two of them snuggle and nuzzle and she ends up falling asleep, confused but happy, one hand between her legs, wondering what she’s supposed to do next.

When he’s up later than she is he stays up reading and then they wake up at the same time. When they go to sleep at the same time, tucking themselves under her lavender duvet, which (of course) glimmers with starshine, he gets up early and goes to archery practice. 

That’s where he met this boy. The one he told Glimmer all about, right away.

“It sounds like you want to spend the night with him,” she said, shyly, and he nodded, enthusiastically, like he was waiting for her permission.

That’s how she came to be sleeping alone again for the first time since the defeat of the Horde. She thought she’d be imagining him beside he. She wants to imagine someone else in bed instead.

Maybe she’s curious about how her own body works. Are there things Bow should know? If there’s a girlfriend in her future (not Adora, they were never romantic: a girlfriend-girlfriend), are there things should know?

Is there lore about such things? Could it be in the magical tomes of the library in Brightmoon, or the historical tomes of Bow's dads? No: she wants to know how physical bodies work when they’re using magic. She wants science.

There are these silver devices in the palace now. They project voices. They’re called phones.

“Entrapta?”

“Hi! Glimmer! I was just thinking about you. Can I bring a spectroscope next time I come over? I really want to measure whether your teleportation-related sparkles give off ultraviolet or infrared as well as visible light, and if so where they peak and whether I can build pseudo-teleportation effects based on your sparkle powers into my new construction-worthy laser! Did I tell you Hordak and I are building a laser?”

“That’s a lot to take in,” Glimmer says. She swallows her discomfort about Hordak, knowing he's harmless now. Or mostly harmless. “I kind of have personal science questions to ask you.” 

"Science questions are my favorite!" Entrapta enthuses. Static fritzes up the phone, then recedes. "Sorry, quantum interference with my lower left hair. Emily, can you activate the spiral coils? Thank you! I always say thank you. I'm learning politeness. Where were we?"

Glimmer realizes she can't get through this sort of thing on a-- what's it called?-- phone. “Entrapta? Could you come over?" She pauses. "Maybe you could spend the night?”

“That sounds perfect! I'll be over by sunset. I have dreams about kissing you now, ever since the defense of Etherea. Kissing you and caressing you with my prehensile hair while our legs are together and we’re lying down and you’re kissing me too. Maybe I shouldn’t have said that. I tend to say what I’m thinking. Anyway Hordak and I are building a laser, Wrong Hordak and Emily are helping, it’s obviously not a weapon, I built an extra off-switch into Emily to make sure that we could switch it off it if it got misused and I would love to hang out with you! Can I bring that spectroscope?”


	2. Chapter 2

“I love the way your new bedroom works acoustically," Entrapta announces. She was in such a hurry to get to Brightmoon from her lab that she arrived still wearing her welding gear: at least she took off her mask. "Have you tried striking all four of your bedposts with spoons? I did while you were changing." Four dinner forks emerge from her wavy pink hair. " The tones made by striking a metal bar depend not only on the length and composition of the bar but also on the airflow through it, so that when you moved your bed onto the rug you changed its acoustic profile!” Entrapta says, and picks up a fork in her left hair, then taps the fork gently, and then less gently, against the silver bedpost. “Teng!” the bedpost says. “Teng!”

“Dinner was fun," says Glimmer. "We've been talking for like two hours. I wanted to ask you more questions about my body and other bodies but I've been doing queen stuff all day. Do you want to just go to bed early and talk in the morning? They're.... kind of hard questions for me." She's blushing. She blushes a lot.

“What made you sleepy? I know a series of small exercises that can stimulate your peripheral nervous system for extra jolts of attention if there’s a task you need to perform before we cuddle together in your extremely comfortable and newly upholstered bed,” Entrapta answers. “I believe the rules for interacting with friends such as yourself, whose psychology varies from mine, encourage me to ask how your day was and what you have been doing, since you might not volunteer all that information?"

Glimmer smiles. “I guess those are the rules. I think I prevented a strawberry shortage in the southeast. Also I talked to Huntara. Did you know that there were no teachers or schools in the Crimson Waste until recently? We’re working on it. Not the bad kind of schools,” she adds. “The kind where you can learn what you want to learn.”

“Like linear algebra?" Entrapta practically leaps onto the bed, bouncing with joy. "Is it a good time for us to change?"

“You’ve changed so much since I’ve known you—oh.” Glimmer realizes what her enthusiastic friend means as Entrapta reaches into her backpack with her top left hair and unfolds a nightgown with her top right and bottom right. Then she steps into it. Three shades of pink and black outline her body. Entrapta was nearly flat before. Now she's got gentle roundness under her nightgown, small but unmistakable, maybe still growing, the right size to fit under Glimmer's hands.

“We can do the spectroscope readings in the morning after lemon cake and cuttlefish,” Entrapta says, shimmying until the nightgown settles on her squared-off hips, then turning to settle in closer to Glimmer’s soft strength. “Don’t worry, the lemon cake comes before the cuttlefish. It’s my favorite breakfast for days when I’m focused on the biological sciences. I would never eat them at the same time. Although…”

“Entrapta.” Glimmer sleeps in an oversize shirt and sleep shorts, warm so her room won’t need magic conditioning when it’s cold in the high air near Brightmoon. Entrapta loves the new contrast between the thick linen sleep shorts and Glimmer’s soft smooth skin. 

"I'm sleepy for real," says Glimmer. She loves the way their legs work together, one Glimmer leg and then one Entrapta leg and then the other and the other under the smooth and slightly luminous bedclothes. “I really wanted you to sleep over tonight,” Glimmer goes on, “because I missed hanging out with you the way we did” (Entrapta nods in vigorous agreement) “but also because I had a question that seemed like a question for you." 

Entrapta nods again; she’s listening—her right hair reaches out tentatively for Glimmer’s cheek and lips. "I will happily hear the basis for the question."

Glimmer smiles, encouraged to go on. “I miss Bow.”

“Where’s Bow?”

“He seems to have found a boyfriend.”

“Oh no! Has he left you? That’s not a thing friends should do.”

“He definitely hasn’t left me; in fact, he’ll be back today. But he’s spending the night with his new boyfriend, and I’m not—I’m not sure I’ve had fun, myself, in all the ways that Bow and his beau are having fun right now. I’d like to learn about all the kinds of fun. Maybe some of them with you.”

“Mmmmm. That sounds like one of the great challenges of friendship!” Entrapta gets quiet after saying that. “I can imagine the difficulty of making an analogy between the things Bow would do with his new boyfriend and the things that you and I might do. Analogies have their limits but can be useful for planning purposes, and I often plan out scenarios and experiments in which I am having fun with you. May I stroke your cheek?”

“You may,” Glimmer says, her mouth slightly open, half amused, half turned on, and maybe not entirely surprised. They hadn't been the closest of partners during their greatest adventures, but now and then they had exchanged a look, a query, a kind of envy, almost: each one wondering about the particular kind of softness, the particular kind of joy, that the other one had...

Entrapta’s top left hair brushes Glimmer’s face. It’s like silk, and Glimmer surprises herself by opening her mouth and leaning in to kiss it, the way you would kiss a lover’s hand. Entrapta offers her hand instead.

“This not entirely unexpected and very welcome dimension of our friendship,” says Entrapta, “is extremely hot.” They’re both sitting up in bed, Glimmer’s ankles crossed over Entrapta’s, keeping skin to skin contact steady till it turns into something more.

“May I explore your hips?” Entrapta asks.

“May I?” Glimmer says, more quietly, and Entrapta nods, and she leads by example, her soft strength pressing against Entrapta’s angularities, waking up one breast, one nipple, and then the next, until, for a moment, Entrapta has nothing to say.


	3. Chapter 3

Glimmer smiles and moves her hand down Entrapta’s body, following Entrapta’s lead; Glimmer has never felt less shy, more sure—as she wasn’t a moment ago—that what she’s doing is absolutely right. “This,” Entrapta says to Glimmer, “this is absolutely right,” which helps. 

Entrapta rides and rocks herself, decisively, slowly, over Glimmer's hand. A soft hand, she thinks. A hand that belongs to the girl who's smiling, below the wave in her hair, who's looking at her, not sleepy at all, right now. Who wants her happiness so much. Who wants everyone happy. Who cares so much, so much. Glimmer doubts herself because she cares. And Entrapta can be her enthusiast, her beta-tester for everything, her reason not to doubt. Entrapta lets her friend move farther inside her.

Entrapta’s never been shy about speaking, but she sometimes needs to collect her thoughts—and even while her vision blurs she has a lot of thoughts. 

“Your palm on my nipple makes that nipple feel harder and rounder, even while I know that it can only change shape so much due to the underlying cellular structure. I can feel that the side of my breast and my ribs below it are becoming warmer. There is definitely increased blood flow. I can show your hand where to go—”

Entrapta wants to close her eyes and then does: the nonvisual data rush in, so much she can’t sort or process, only revel and almost lose herself in what her body does in Glimmer’s hands. It’s too good to be true, she thinks. I hope these feelings are not an irreproducible result—

And then she’s no longer doing science; her body flexes, she smiles hard, her eyelids close and open on their own, she’s doing everything and Glimmer’s doing everything as if for the very first time. She spreads her legs for Glimmer to come in.

Glimmer’s vision is starting to fill up with sparkles that collect and then disappear. This sort of thing never happened when she cuddled with Bow, much as she liked Bow. But there’s something about the way that Glimmer’s curves, still filling out, becoming firmer, fit together with Entrapta’s curves and angles that’s new and right. “Take off your—oh!” Entrapta tries to say. Did she mean Glimmer’s sleep shorts? Or her sleep shirt, whose drapes part in front, just like Glimmer’s daytime costume? Does it matter?

It doesn’t matter. Glimmer’s hand under Entrapta, just outside and then inside Entrapta, finding what Entrapta has always imagined as buttons and switches and recessed slide controls, to be reached in the opposite of an emergency, to be opened and moved when Entrapta feels safe, amenable to a variety of inserts and accessories and welcome, so welcome, so soft, in Glimmer’s hands, Glimmer’s thumb—is Glimmer doing it right? she is, she is, Entrapta nods, that squared-off chin, that smile, her left top and left middle hair reaching out to stroke Glimmer’s back and pull her friend towards her, the resistors are bypassed, the capacity increased as the logarithm of the softness inside, Entrapta imagines her whole bio-organic system un-forming safely and re-forming, vibrating, all around Glimmer’s hand, the hand of her friend who is making her come and go and come and go and come—

\--this kind of joy is a new discovery, it must be shared—

She closes her eyes again, hair framing her face like a heart, and realizes that her legs have come together tight around Glimmer’s hand, which has force equals mass times velocity and the angular momentum parabolas into her spot where--

“Science!!!!” Entrapta says out loud as she comes, not for the first time but in a way that’s new to her, pink hair briefly spreading in all directions, as if she had touched a Van de Graaff generator. Her breathing gets shallow, then deep.

Entrapta takes a deep breath. Then she remembers what Glimmer said when they started to snuggle.

“Glimmer,” she says, quietly, willing herself to take deeper, slower breaths: Entrapta examines the feeling, irrational though it is, that she’s falling for Glimmer, this self-doubting, love-giving, soft and strong princess and queen, falling for Glimmer so hard that she can melt in Glimmer’s hands. It is a very positive feeling. “Glimmer, you said you had questions you wanted to ask me? Because I’ll answer any question if you’re the one asking! Unless it involves division by zero.”

There’s that grin that comes when Glimmer switches from self-doubt to certainty. “No division by zero here, don’t worry. You know how you felt just a moment ago when you said ‘Science’? How your body worked when you let me touch you, when you showed me how to touch you?”

Entrapa smiles broadly; even her hair curls upward in agreement. “Excellent data collection phase! Replication required!”

“Science!” Glimmer echoes, though it doesn’t sound the same when it’s coming from her. She wiggles her toes. She sings, one note and then another, pure low tones. “Do you think you can make me feel that way?”

“The subjective exact replication of very intense levels of erotic experience may be impossible from one subject to another due to the differences in psychology of arousal between one lover and the next, even if they’re in the same bed at the same time,” Entrapta says quickly, “but I would like to intertwine my body with yours very very much, and to hold you, and to tickle you if you like tickling, and to stroke your body from your ears and your shoulders, down all your curves and along the arcs of your thighs, inside your sleep shorts, to a place on your body that so far I believe that only you and Bow have seen. I….” Entrapta’s almost never at a loss for words this way, and Glimmer thinks it’s sweet. “I have a big crush on you. I’m not sure what to do with that information, or have not been sure until now.”

“Let’s find out,” Glimmer says, and closes her eyes and lets Entrapta lift her off the bed, just a few inches off the bed, with her left and right hair.


	4. Chapter 4

At first Entrapta does with Glimmer almost what she asked Glimmer to do with her: there are hands on waist, and hands on Glimmer’s soft sides, along her ribs, and hands that move slowly, slowly over her shoulders, down her spine, to the space between her legs that makes her blush whenever she so much as thinks about it. She is the princess of all her parts, Glimmer thinks. And the queen. 

When Entrapta begins to talk about neuromuscular response zones and varieties of tactile reflex—while she’s stroking Glimmer’s thigh—Glimmer says shhhhh. Fewer words. Not none; just fewer. Entrapta’s red eyes widen. The part of her brain that stores data can process it later. “You have the smoothest parabola,” she tells Glimmer, sliding her hand along Glimmer’s inner thing, hooking a finger into her underwear, coaxing it off.

Meanwhile Entrapta’s other hand wraps around Glimmer so that the taller girl can hold the shorter one, so that Glimmer can feel as safe as she needs to feel when she glows, when she lets herself go, and Entrapta’s other hand sweeps up her calves, first ticklish, then strong and sweet. Glimmer closes her own eyes, dark lashes pointing down. Then she counts the hands. One hand, another hand, another--?

It’s hair, of course. Entrapta’s hair holds Glimmer as in a hammock, and Entrapta’s hand explores her friend, and as Glimmer opens up they begin to see stars, first flickers, then sparks, then miniature constellations, crowds of sparkles, green and violet and lavender and rose-pink and magenta, emanating from Glimmer’s hips and her belly and her ribs and her sweet parted lips—

\--she’s six feet in the air, she bumps against the bedchamber’s ceiling, she falls and nearly brings down the canopy bed—

\--she’s back in the hammock made by Entrapta’s hair, breathing hard. “That was scary,” Glimmer says. “But not very scary.” And she relaxes into a smile again.

“Pleasure-based teleportation-energy triggers!” exclaims Entrapta. “Can we perform further research along these lines?”

“What lines?” says Glimmer, eyes wide.

“U-lines!” says Entrapta, and thin strands of hair that Glimmer didn’t know were even there spiral out from behind Entrapta’s tilted head, her dimpled smile, and when Glimmer half-closes her eyes she can see the U-lines: thin magenta streams of light linking one girl to another, magical threads that work like magnets, or maybe a little like energy from the Gems.

“U-lines are generated when princess or Gem energy gets channeled by happiness in a particular environment, amplified by a vibrating detector like the one I have here.” Yet another strand of hair pops out with a shimmery crystal, like the stem of a thick, smooth flower, with no sharp edges anywhere. “Run your finger along it, see?”

Glimmer runs her thumb along the thumb-shaped vibrating detector. “Mmmmm,” she says. She’d like to get one for Bow too.

“We can take these lines and use them to power you up directly in a way that I am 96.4% sure you will enjoy along with me! But first I would like to test out a new device that relies on U-lines as a supplementary power source. Can you assist in the test?”

Something about the brightness, the shame-free quality, in Entrapta’s voice, something about her confidence in her own hypotheses, excites Glimmer more. She wants to be part of it. No one else will mind. It’s an experiment. All results are results. She can tell Bow about them, too. Glimmer nods, enthused.

“Yay!” says Entrapta. “I’ve already outfitted you with the equipment you’ll need.” That’s a surprise: what outfit? where?

Then Glimmer looks under her nightgown and sees that just as Entrapta was taking Glimmer’s panties off, the technology expert was slipping something else on to her shorter friend: sheer silver underwear, boyshorts-shaped, so smooth Glimmer thought she had nothing on until she lifted her gown to see. And yet there they are. Glimmer would like to show Entrapta now (and Bow, later) the way the new boyshorts shape her hips. How can they be so comfy and still so tight? How do they make her feel... fuller, like she's bigger on the inside than on the outside? Is that how guys feel? Glimmer has never wanted to be a guy. But she likes how these pants-- shorts? panties?-- make her feel.

“Vibrapants!” Entrapta says, with the same intonations she uses for “Science!” “They hook up directly into the U-lines, so you don’t need any wires or magnets or coils or cables. I love magnets coils and cables. We will need external power after all. Emily?”

There’s a clanging beep-boop sound as Emily picks the lock on the bedroom door and click-clacks her way in. Glimmer shakes her head—it’s an intimate moment, after all, and she wasn’t expecting a robot friend—but then she asks how she would feel, and how Entrapta would feel, if Bow were in the room too. It might be OK. It would be OK. At least Entrapta didn’t bring Hordak. That would not be OK.

“Emily,” Entrapta says slowly, shifting her glance from her princess friend to the spherical robot and back, “you’ve met my friend Glimmer. We are doing experiments with our bodies right now and figuring out what makes us feel good, especially when we conduct them together." Entrapta's breasts, Glimmer notices, are moving a bit when she speaks, like she's taking deep breaths. Glimmer thinks it's cute. " "Some of the data we gathered is new to Glimmer-- no princess has tested this particular combination of devices before tonight. I’d like to demonstrate the U-line boyshorts we worked on last week, which require external magnification in high-power demand situations, such as when a teleportation-capable princess appears to be very turned on. Are your E-coils enabled for U-lines?”

Glimmer did not think a sphere could nod, but that’s what Emily does. Nor did she think that E-coils and U-lines, the words and the things, could turn her on, but there we are. She smiles and pushes her floppy hair up out of her eyes.

“Hurray!” Entrapta almost smirks, then nods. “Hold my hand.” Glimmer wonders why Entrapta asks, why Entrapta wanted to hold her hand, and then, when the U-line power kicks in, she knows: there’s pressure all over, like humming, then stronger vibration, all around the parts of her body the boyshorts cover, and at first it’s so gentle she can barely feel it, and then it’s less so, it's a strength all over her butt and around the tops of her legs and between them, and then it’s not gentle at all and it’s like nothing she’s ever felt and it makes her want to teleport except she doesn’t want to teleport because she doesn’t want to break the A-line connections or the in-line connections or whatever they are, it’s hard to remember words when things are this good. She belongs in the clouds. She's panting. The clouds are wet. She's wet. She wants to tell Bow. She wants to show Bow. She wants to hold Entrapta’s hand and look in Entrapta’s great big wide inquisitive eyes and say something like “positive results, these are very positive results!” except that she can’t remember that many words. Inside her everything’s rushing. Inside her pants. These pants. She pants. More wet. So good. No words.

This is why she wanted the sleepover. That and so many other curious things. She can feel herself rising. She wants to make sounds, just sounds. There’s a cloud of sparkles around her heart and it’s coming out into the world, that cloud. That’s why she’s Glimmer.

Entrapta sees that the pants are working, and Emily folds her legs silently and retreats into an almost perfect sphere, like a great gray crystal ball in the corner. “You’ll have your own play time soon,” Entrapta tells her robot friend, and returns her attention to the princess hovering, tangled, above the bed, now working the silver boyshorts off and holding her—naked under the nightgown—tightly, securely, in stretchy, strong hair, and again amid the barely-seen U-lines.

Entrapta pulls on the lines and Glimmer relaxes into them. Every part of her body loves it, if only for the brief time that the lines can keep her in play. It’s like flying but without the responsibility. It’s like being asleep and being awake at the same time and living inside a good dream. It’s like…. it’s like the way she wants to touch herself. But better, because her friend is touching her too.

Stars, sparkles, glowing rings, galaxies, none longer than her arm, surround Glimmer. Entrapta’s pupils dilate so she can see everything. There’s something on her hand—not her hair, her hand, the one that’s gently exploring between Glimmer’s legs, moving in circles, fingertip, fingertip, pressure, more pressure, a buzz, the magenta lines merging, connecting the two of them harder as Glimmer stretches herself out along them, arcing her back—

All the stars pop up at once. She's wet and small inside and big inside and all sparks, all flares, all good. Glimmer knows she’s smiling like she’s never smiled before. “Oh!” she says. And then, more slowly, “Oh. Oh..... Oh.” She can wait to tell Bow. She lets herself float on the cradle of Entrapta’s hair, the vibrating warmth of the magenta energy lines, the confidence that whatever’s happening around her, within her, it’s something Entrapta will understand.


End file.
